Things Not Seen
by Riddlemione
Summary: Nobody gets hurt.Nobody gets betrayed. Nobody spit on, laughed at or raped.I was nobody.It takes power to be nobody and search for the things not seen.
1. Silence

Silence…. Mother always did say that when everything was silent there was no peace. That did not make since whatsoever, but I learned later on it life it had meaning. However when I was young, even at 7 or 8 year old, I would debate how when there is noise there is chaos and no chaos, no sound and no sound resulted in peace. I was hot-headed. Just like her. I did not regret being like her either.

Golden rays of blonde hair that went past my shoulder blades and my tan, bronze skin are my mother's favorite thing about me. She always said my tan skin was because of my hot blood and my hot blood was because of her. However, my favorite thing, as well as my father's, are my eyes. I know; Odd, yet true. My eyes.. Father would describe them as a deep blue-green. Mother would say they are a very dark turquoise. I finally told them that they were teal and there was not any more arguments.

Unfortunately boys at school never noticed my tan skin nor my deep blue-green/dark turquoise/ teal eyes. What was even stranger is the fact that guys outside of school would make flirtatious conversations with me. I actually found it all disgusting; The whole guy/girl fact. In my mind it was not that big of a deal. You like someone, okay! Then drama starts to occur as well as scandal. Then she is a 'whore', he is a 'player' and I do not want that type of confrontation.

Growing up I never did care for confrontation. Other girls in our society did. All talk about how who pulled who's hair or who said who's dress looked like a knock of designer. And this was when we were _young_. My mother always did say that some girls were some guy named Lucifer's creation. I do not think she meant that in a mean way, but somehow she always had a point.

However my father's words of wisdom never ceased to amaze me growing up. He always would correct my mother when she said that. "All girls are a blessing, Gabrielle."" He would say. "You know that as well as I do." Sometimes he would hiss it lowly to her as if warning her to hold her tongue. She would simply sigh and correct him, "Michael, dear, I did say some girls. Our little Juliet however is not some red blood or a pale face that!" She bellowed. She would wrap her arms around me and set me in her lap, caressing my head. "Oh no. The heavens would never allow such a beautiful, sweet angel like her ever be made by Lucifer."

I did not know who Lucifer was until I went to school and I began reading in the large, spacious library. I was once again reading a book I had random picked off the shelf when a few mean green guys came over to me and somehow snatched the book away and held it over my head. After a few jumps, some laughing at my failure and a swift kick in the ego. I composed my self. Picked up my binders and left the library.

One might think I am shy or scared, but that is not the case. I simply do not like conflict. There are other things I cannot stand as well: Athletes, cheerleaders, my school, rudeness, cruelty, people who think they know everything when they do not, people who _try_ to know everything when the will not, people who poke their nose in other's, mainly my, business and people who… will not leave me alone when I ask to be alone.

I was not always as anal as I am now. I used to have some recognition. People besides teachers and family used to know that I was alive. The moment I became so scared inside was when I tried going to a normal high school. I do not recommend it. On the first day, I was pushed into the boys' restroom by a girl with multiple piercings in her facial area and I had fish stick casserole dumped into my lap.

Memories like that always made me feel better. Memories of when my innocence and life were not stolen. Memories that could make a deaf man hear, a crippled boy walk, and that young, innocent, naïve little girl I once was, finally see.

* * *

"All the pain, I thought I knew," My Ipod blared loudly, "All the thoughts lead back to you, back to what was never said. Back and forth inside my head. I can handle this confusion I'm unable come and take me away." My closed eyes replayed the imaginary white lyrics in front of my eyes. I thought of a good piece this would make as an acoustic or as a piano solo.

I opened my eyes after debating the possibilities and began reading a book once more to pass the time. I sat silently reading, but something caught the corner of my eye. I looked to see Marcus Flint and his 'friends' in the doorway. "What is she doing in here? This is our cart." One boy hissed silently.

"Shut it, Goyle." Flint hissed at him and returned his eyes back to me. I took the ear phones out and placed them in my bag. "Oh, no need to leave. We do not mind sharing." Flint said giving me a horrid smile. I shook my head no and ran out of there with my bags.

I debated on whether or not going to join the Gryffindor quidditch team or finding a empty cart. Well I could not go to the team. They, well actually Wood, kicked me out for being to quiet. I did not talk enough given the events that happened earlier before I received the letter of dismissal. Johnson, Bell, Spinnett, and the two Weasley twins owled me saying that Wood was not in his right mind at the moment. They always got my name wrong though. Lucinda, Lucy and even Lucky! For heaven's sake that is a dog's name. Shows how I was treated.

"Cam!" I heard to voices say in unison. I turned to see the Weasley boys lightly jogging towards me. I kept my face neutral, but my face turned into awkwardness as they squeezed me into a hug. "Missed you, Lucy. How was your summer?" They asked. So now they cared to talk to me. I shrugged. "Well, we were just looking for you actually. Care to come sit with us?" One of them asked. I thought for a moment then shook my head no and waved goodbye.

* * *

Third person narration:

"Wood, I love you like a brother man, but I am going to wring your neck if we lose one damn match." Fred Weasley spat at his friend and captain. "We had a undefeated season last year and you want to throw that away because she was a little quiet and unsocial." His girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, rubbed his hand to soothe him.

"I did not get rid of her because of just that Fred!" Oliver Wood shot back. "Sure she was the best seeker this school has ever had, but she never came to social quidditch gatherings, didn't go to the quidditch season ball or banquet, she never offered assistance or advice on what we could do to improve each other. I rather we lose as a team than win as individuals." He slumped back in his seat.

"Apparently someone agrees with you, Wood." Katie Bell said. "When we asked her to join us she shook her head no and went looking for an available cart. If anything you should be thankful because she was the only one who would put up with you crazy bullocks off a schedule without any back talk. No offense, but if she doesn't play…. Well then neither do I." The two other girls gasped and Oliver's eyes widen.

"Katie, you cannot be serious. You are willing to give up your position on the team for one girl?" Oliver asked baffled at what he assumed he was hearing. She shrugged then a small smirk upon his face appeared. "Well if Katie isn't playing then I quit." George said draping his arm around his girlfriend.

"If George quits, I quit." Fred said.

"If Fred quits," Angelina said scooting closer to him. "Then I quit."

"Same if Angie quits." Alicia Spinnett said crossing her arms over her chest. Oliver looked at the team's equipment manager, Lee Jordan who shrugged. "Lee, not you too!" Oliver moaned.

"Sorry mate, she has me hooked." With that he sweetly kissed her. Oliver groaned in frustration.

"So Mr. Wood, what shall it be? Will you get one girl back or will you get a new team? The first game is in two weeks so you might want to act now so we do not waste practice now do we?" Fred teased acting as if he were an Antebellum civil war lass. Oliver glared at him. "Fine. I'll do it in the common room." He growled and composed himself once more. "You've already done it in the common room. Bones…. 6th year…" Fred caused an eruption of laughter to occur. "Shut your mouth, Fred!" Oliver said throwing evil glares his direction.


	2. Invisiblity

Lucy Cam? How odd that the twins called me Lucy Cam when in fact my name is Juliet Arch. Even Julie or Ju or Arch would have been fine, but no. They had to get my name wrong and I have known them for seven years now and been on the team for three years. Shows how you are looked upon when you are invisible to everyone; even your own team.

"Just go ask Lucy if she wants back in. I'm sure she does." Fred Weasley said staring at Juliet from the far end of the table. "Who's Lucy?" Katie Bell asked. He looked quizzically at her.

"The seeker Lucy of course." George explained. Katie was still lost. Katie looked over to the Ravenclaw table. "For Ravenclaw?" She asked puzzled as to why the twins were laughing at her in a mocking tone.

"No my dear, Wild Cat," George began teasing Kate referring her to a wild cat instead of a Wild Kate, "The Lucy who played as our seeker last year. How could you forget already?" He snickered. Katie sighed at him. "That's not her name, smartass." Angelina Johnson reminded. They looked at her as if they had just gotten caught with a stash of polyjuice potion. "What did you two do?" Oliver Wood glared at the two flame headed idiots. "We kind of thought that was her name… and we said it too." Fred and George said in unison.

Alicia slapped her forehead. "Great!" She cursed. "Now how are we going to get the star seeker back on our team when she thinks that we don't even know her?" No one answered her question, but Katie spoke up. "But we _don't know her. What if we get to know her?" A good suggestion escaped her lips and the twins perked up. "Maybe that way she could feel more welcomed in our little family." They then teasingly draped their arms around their girls and each other. They shoved the two off of them._

"_Or Wood can just go put on his charm, walk over there and save us all a bunch of grief." Angelina suggested crossing her arms over her chest. "And so I shall.." With that, he got up and made his way to Juliet._

"_Lucy, right?" Oliver asked coming up, completely forgetting the conversation earlier. She shook her head no. "You have the wrong person." She already decided she was finished eating and got up from her seat. "Then do you mind if I get your name?" He asked hoping to end the conversation soon. She got her books and began out the Great Hall. "Hey!" He called. "Wait up." He followed her to the Grand staircase._

"_Fine!" He said tired already. "Practice starts tomorrow at 8:30." He began to pant. She turned around sharply, buy unthreatening. "And this is important, why?" She asked still curious._

"_You're back on the team." He said tired of her coy game he thought she was playing._

"_But I don't want to be back on the team." He gapped at her._

"_You, huh?"_

"_Thank you for the offer, but I have other things to deal with. Thank you again, Mr. Wood. Have a good night." She said politely continuing to run up the stairs. "Will you please slow down?!" He cursed running after her. She did not slow her motions. "At least give me your name." He said not wanting to walk away from her with nothing._

_They reached the common room when she turned around calmly and said "Good night, Mr. Wood. And by the way. You always cursed my name whenever I would leave a social gathering early so you should remember it quite clearly." She walked up to the girls' common room and began getting ready for bed. Back in the common room however, Wood stood there breathless. "Damn it.."_

"_The famous Oliver Isaac Wood rejected? By a girl who isn't even important enough for him to remember? Wow, I never thought I would see the day." Fred teased. Angelina gabbed him roughly in the stomach. He winced. "Oh shut it, Fred. I feel so sorry for that girl. We just treated her poorly as a teammate and she was a damn good seeker if not the best we ever had. If we don't' get her back I am going to-"_

"_QUIT!" Oliver yelled tired. "I know, I know, believe me I KNOW already damn it!" He cursed tired of hearing this monologue of how horrid they were to her. "I will give you a week, Wood." Katie Bell said fiercely. "If she is not back on the team in a week, you will be shit out of luck." Katie got up. No one said a word. Katie might have been 'blonde' at times, but she was not blind. Without Juliet, the team was destined to fail._

_It was four in the morning. The school was asleep. Well, all except Juliet. She had already dressed into a pair of black and white shorts and a white wife beater and put her hair in a high, tight ponytail. She planned to run a while on the field until the team came out to practice. She was careful not to run into any trouble walking down to the field. Carefully dodging ghosts and perhaps even prefects._

_The cold, brisk air filled her lungs and stung her nostrils. She could not recall how long she had been running, but her legs were aching terribly, but she was not quitting just yet. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. She began to go faster and faster; ignoring the complaints her body was sending to her mind. She thought she heard someone saying stop, but decided that it was all in her head._

"_Stop!" A pissed off Marcus Flint yelled at her. She began to jog then slowly come to a walk. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing down here?" He asked growling at her. He looked her up and down. This made her skin crawl. _

"_Flint, what is your ugly mug doing by our seeker?" Fred Weasley shouted at the Slytherin. Juliet turned to see the Gryffindor team approaching; already in uniform. "Is she yours Gryffindors?" Flint asked with a smirk. "What if we say yes?" Fred asked crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "Then I would say that you need to keep an eye on her before she gets hurt." Flint threatened. Juliet the rolled her eyes at the two arguing boys. She grabbed her gym bag of clean clothes and went jogging towards the castle._


	3. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


	4. Exile

After running on the field, I went back up to the common room to rid the sweat and stench off my body.

A 15 minute shower smoothed my skin and cleaned my hair. I did not feel like walking around with wet hair or frizzy hair so I straightened it and pulled it in a high ponytail.

Students were gathered in the Great Hall eating breakfast and sharing gossip among one another before school has even officially started. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Gossip, gossip, gossip.

That was muggle crap that wizards and witches decided to pry themselves into.

I heard pig noises coming from a group a boys. I turned sharply to find a group of seventh year Slytherins. "Hey, Squealer!" One said. I shivered remembering what they were talking about. That party.

I picked up the pace, not wanting any trouble, and went to the library. It was deserted. Even the librarian was in the teacher's lounge sipping on some hot black tea (which smelled horrid).

I put my bag down upon the table. I ran a finger along a line of book. I wanted a Charms book so that I may be caught up before school started tomorrow.

"Now where are the Charms books?" I questioned looking around. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked to see Roger Davies.

"Section 500-1005." He said. It took me a minute to understand what he meant, but I understood what he meant. "Thanks." I said and quickly went to the section. I looked for one I might enjoy.

"I would recommend Winthrop. His books on charms of the eighteenth century are the best I stumbled upon."

I bit the inside of my cheek and gave a swift nod and "Thanks." I hurried to the librarian's desk and checked it out. I stopped by the kitchen. The elves were clearing out left over breakfast. I grabbed a biscuit and an apple. Not the healthiest breakfast, but breakfast nonetheless. After having what I wanted I went back to my dorm.

I sat curled up in the corner of my dorm reading An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms. I was so intrigued by the book! I was a few pages away from being finished. Perhaps if I finish it early enough I can still go to the library and grab a small something for lunch.

"Hello? Hello?" I heard Angelina Johnson's irritated tone of voice say. I perked up from my reading to see her and the two others staring at me confused. "Oh," I said. "I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else." I got up from the chair and straightened my shirt.

"Um, how long have you been up here?" Alicia Spinnett asked. I had to recall for a moment and replied, "Breakfast." I shrugged.

"Well you missed lunch, and dinner will be finished in five minutes." Katie Bell said. "If you want I'll walk with you. I got to go talk to Professor Sprout and she is still in the Great Hall." I smiled at the offer, yet declined.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to return this to the library and pick up another book. I'll try and keep quiet so I don't disturb you all when I get back." I said softly.

"Oh. Well then, we won't be going to be bed until later so you won't be disturbing us." Katie said smiling. I suppressed a smile and bit the inside of my cheek. I got the book from my chair and went to the common room.

Everyone was chatting among themselves. If I do dare say, I would say that the entire house was in the common room. I was curious as to why though. "Professor Dumbledore almost looked afraid of the thing." I wonder what it could be. I looked through the window to see the night sky. I looked out admiring the shadows that the moon created. I began to concentrate as hard as possible until I saw a flicker of neon red and silver. I tried to with hold a gasp from escaping my mouth.

"Juliet?" A voice asked and I turned around to see Oliver Wood. "Everything, okay?" He asked. I blinked a few times and thought about his question. I then told the lie that my mother always called me out upon.


End file.
